112615-CAHOOOOOOOOTS
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:29 -- GG: You. Need. To. Talk. To. Miss. Aaisha. As. Soon. As. You. Can.... AT: i know. AT: i tallked to nyarrlla. AT: what happened. GG: A. Lot.... GG: Too. Much. AT: i have time. GG: Aaisha'S. Dreamself. Has. Been. Released. From. Her. Torture. By. The. Horror. Terrors.... I. Will. Not. Go. Into. The. Details. On. Why. Though.... GG: And. I. Think. I. Made. A. Mistake.... I. Asked. Miss. Libby. About. Finding. Information. On. The. Horror. Terrors.... Not. Only. Is. This. Ill. Advised. Due. To. Even. Reading. On. Them. Could. Act. As. A. "Deal."... But. One. Of. Them. Was. Apparently. Listening. Intently.... GG: They. Visited. Us. On. LoPaP..... GG: They.... Nearly. Killed. Miss. Libby. To. Do. So.... AT: nyarrlla said that they werre going to do something to aaisha. GG: Yes.... Because. They. Will. Not. Take. Scarlet. For. Now.... If. They. Did. They. Would. Blame. It. On. Miss. Libby.... Vigil. Would. Act.... Possibly. Kill. Us. All.... GG: And. Before. You. Ask. It. Was. Not. Mr. Aesona. That. Stopped. Them. From. Taking. Scarlet.... For. Now. It. Seems. Madame. Cenero. Has. Them. As. A. "Friend."... AT: a frriend. GG: I. Believe. "Friend." With. Quotations. Is. More. Appropriate. AT: you know, in some diallects of allterrnian, frriend is synonymous with enemy. AT: it says a llot. GG: It. Would. Not. Surprise. Me. If. This. Horror. Terror. Knows. These. Dialects.... It. Appeared. As. A. Troll.... Claimming. To. Originally. Be. One. I. Think.... At. Least. Claimming. To. Originally. Be. A. Player.... The. Fate. Of. Gods. That. Do. Not. Make. A. New. Universe.... AT: that makes sense. AT: how do we stop alll of this. AT: do we have to killl vigill. GG: As. We. Are. Right. Now. We. Can. Not.... And. If. It. Was. Not. For. Madame. Cenero. The. Choice. Would. Be. Death. Or. Deal.... GG: Though. Now. Miss. Aaisha. Suffers. From. The. Third. Option.... GG: We. Are. Considering.... One. Option. Though.... GG: Not. Certain. If. It. Is. Safe. To. Say. It. Over. Trollian.... Though. I. Am. No. Longer. Certain. Where. We. Can. Say. Anything. Any. More. GG: We. Can. Not. Safely. Exchange. Information. By. Any. Means. AT: it's good that you haven't given up. AT: and that nyarrlla hasn't. GG: At. This. Point. I. Think. He. Knows. Giving. Up. Will. Cost. Us. More. Than. Trying.... GG: He. Was. Planning. On. Seperating. Himself.... He. Knows. Now. That. It. Will. Do. Nothing. GG: The. Horror. Terrors. Will. Seek. To. Torture. Us. All. With. Or. Without. Him. GG: At. Least. I. Hope. He. Is. Not. Going. To. Continue. To. Try. To. Isolate. Himself.... AT: yes. AT: perrhaps he'lll stop brringing helll on everryone ellse. AT: not that it willl hellp. GG: I. Assure. You. This. Hell. Is. My. Fault.... If. I. Was. Not. Out. To. Seek. Out. A. Means. To. Fight. The. Horror. Terrors.... I. Should. Have. Known. Better.... They. Are. Right. Outside. Of. The. Archives.... I. Should. Have. Known. About. Mentioning. Anything. About. Them. There.... GG: Miss. Libby. Has. Not. Been. On. And. I. Can. Not. Sleep.... AT: he made the deall with them. AT: everrything willl be okay. AT: even when it won't be. GG: There. Is. A. Contradiction. If. I. Ever. Heard. One. AT: yes. AT: because okay as a worrd means many things. AT: and i intend to change what is to something that is morre acceptablle, as much as i can. GG: If. Okay. In. This. Case. Means. We. Are. Going. To. Create. This. New. Universe. And. Escape. The. Horror. Terrors. For. Good.... Then. Yes. It. Will. Be. Okay. Because. That. Is. The. Only. Option. We. Have.... AT: i don't know what nyarrlla's actions have done to my moirraill but i'm going to fix those as best i can, and by the same token i pllan on dealling with whateverr may trranspirre frrom what you suggested may happen with vigill. AT: we ARRE going to win. GG: With. Luck. We. Will. Not. Have. To. Deal. With. Vigil. For. A. Long. While.... As. I. Said. They. Have. Decided. To. Hold. Off. On. Taking. Scarlet. And. Causing. Vigil. To. Go. Beserk.... GG: But. Only. For. Now.... AT: i am unsurre as to how llong that reallly willl llast. AT: i woulld not relly on it. GG: I. Am. Going. To. Try. To. Contact. Vigil.... He. Holds. Some. Respect. For. Me. It. Seems.... At. The. Very. Least. He. May. Trust. Me. That. It. Is. Not. Miss. Libby'S. Doing.... AT: if he demands someone's llife. AT: perrhaps my being a jadebllood willl make mine morre valluablle to him. AT: if it comes to negotiations. keep that in mind. GG: I. Do. Not. Think. That. Is. How. His. Honor. Would. Work.... GG: If. Things. Do. Go. Wrong. Since. Miss. Libby. Is. My. Matesprit. It. Would. Likely. Be. Me. Who. Pays. First.... GG: Assuming. He. Does. Not. Go. Directly. To. Miss. Libby.... GG: We. Do. Not. Have. Good. Options.... AT: no. AT: good lluck negotiating with him. AT: if you need hellp, i willl. GG: Thank. You. Miss. Fenrix.... AT: and if none of it worrks. AT: he won't be ablle to killl alll of us. AT: god orr not. GG: How. So? AT: i don't have the worrds to expllain it right now. GG: Since. Information. Is. Too. Dangerous. To. Spread. Perhaps. That. Is. For. The. Best.... AT: regarrdlless of what is to come. AT: you're one of the few reasonablle trrollls. AT: do not llet yourr rage destrroy you, and i'lll not llet mine destrroy me. AT: llibby may die. aaisha may die. nyarrlla may die. everryone may die. GG: Believe. Me.... I. Am. Trying.... I. Think. It. Took. Everyone. Present. There. To. Constantly. Remind. Me. To. Not. Do. Something. Rash.... Hearing. What. They. Said. About. Miss. Libby.... Miss. Aaisha.... AT: but alll things come at a cost. AT: even forr gods. AT: even forr terrrorrs. GG: I. Will. Not. Let. Their. Deaths. Be. The. Cost. Of. Our. Victory. AT: and i intend to make surre that the debts arre ballanced. AT: ourr victorry willl come when everrything is made right again. AT: and it won't be right without llibby and aaisha. GG: It. Will. Not. Be. Right. Without. Any. One. Of. Us.... GG: Noone. Deserves. The. Fate. These. Horror. Terrors. Have. In. Store. For. Us.... GG: Not. Even. Fools. And. Monsters.... AT: then we willl not alllow that to happen. GG: No. We. Will. Not. AT: serrios. AT: the time may come wherre it seems llike i'm worrking against what is right. AT: i'm going to need you to trrust me. AT: it is not that you shoulld not trry to stop me. AT: i may be rellying on that. AT: but you must underrstand the naturre of the game that we arre pllaying. AT: with game not exactlly meaning "game". GG: I. Think. That. Has. Long. Been. Obvious.... AT: yes. GG: And. Admittedly. With. What. Plans. Are. Left. To. Us. Right. Now.... With. The. Options. That. Have. Been. Presented.... It. Feels. Like. Any. Course. Of. Action. We. Take. Will. Likely. Seem. Like. We. Are. Working. Against. What. Is. Right.... AT: keep what is imporrtant in mind. AT: do not llet squabblles get in the way of that. AT: choose yourr battlles. GG: Before. They. Choose. Us.... Whatever. It. Is. You. Are. Planning.... Be. Safe. In. It.... But. Do. Not. Drag. Others. Into. It.... Do. Not. Fall. Into. Rage. Like. You. Did. Before.... AT: i am making a concerrted efforrt. AT: beforre i had thought that having one lleaderr woulld make us strrongerr. AT: but i think that is wrrong. GG: Was. The. One. Leader. Miss. Aaisha? AT: no. GG: It. Was. You. Then.... AT: she hasn't been prreparred forr that. AT: as someone to trry to keep everryone worrking on the same side, i thought i woulld be capablle of at lleast that. AT: thought. AT: i'm unsurre. AT: no one hollds any respect forr me. my worrds holld llittlle weight. GG: You. Are. Not. The. Only. One. Who. Does. Not. Hold. Respect.... I. Often. Feel. My. Own. Words. Fall. On. Deaf. Ears.... GG: And. Have. Too. Often. Been. The. Fool.... AT: perrhaps we coulld cooperrate in this. AT: you have conviction, i have drrive. AT: i have subtllety, you have forrthrrightness. GG: Perhaps.... Though.... I. Think. Miss. Libby. Had. Warned. Me. Slightly. Of. This.... That. If. You. Were. To. Lead. Jack. Would. Kill. You.... Though. I. Do. Not. Think. She. Said. Anything. If. We. Worked. Together.... Though. I. Do. Not. See. Myself. Ever. Leading.... AT: if i werre to llead, jack woulld killl me? GG: I. Think. It. Would. Be. Because. Of. Your. Blood. Color. And. His.... AT: i'm awarre. AT: i've fellt that it's inevitablle, in a way, that i have to deall with him. GG: But. If. You. Are. Not. Outright. Appearing. As. The. Leader.... GG: It. Would. Perhaps. Keep. Him. Away. From. You. For. A. Time.... AT: you can have the titlle, but we woulld have to worrk togetherr. AT: so that i coulld coverr yourr weaknesses. AT: and you, mine. GG: That. Seems. Wise. AT: in time, perrhaps aaisha willl be ablle to make a prroperr bid forr being emprress. GG: I. Know. She. Will.... AT: but she willl need to be recoverred frrom alll of this, firrst. AT: she is not incompetent, but the risk and weight does not need to be added to everrything ellse. AT: norr the responsibillity. GG: I. Agree.... The. Duty. Should. Not. Fall. On. Her.... I. Just. Do. Not. Want. Her. To. Think. I. Do. Not. Have. Faith. In. Her.... But. The. Horror. Terrors. Still. Have. Some. Hold. Even. If. They. Let. Her. Go.... AT: she willl underrstand. AT: i'm surre that she willl. GG: Just. Make. Certain. To. Reassure. Her. If. She. Does. Not.... She. Is. Stronger. Than. She. Knows. But. Belief. Of. Her. Weakness. Will. Keep. Her. From. Realizing. This.... AT: I willl. AT: Keep Nyarrlla above waterr. GG: I. Am. Trying. As. Best. As. I. Can.... AT: And if it willl give you sollace, rememberr that as a LLife pllayerr, death is something that I may be ablle to deall with eventuallly. GG: Even. Still. Let. Us. Hope. Your. Power. Will. Not. Be. Needed. To. Be. Used. As. Such.... Though. It. Is. Comforting.... AT: Of courrse. GG: To. Perhaps. Speak. Of. A. Somewhat. Lighter. Topic.... We. Apparently. Have. A. Stowaway.... AT: I've spoken with herr. AT: She is interresting AT: Forr the firrst parrt ourr converrsation, at Aaisha's request, I prretended to be herr. GG: She. Does. Not. Like. Me.... This. Miss. Lorcan.... Kept. Refering. To. Me. As. Violet. Blood. And. Seadweller.... AT: To disarrm any crriticism of Aaisha's sign. AT: She seemed ratherr morre tollerrablle to me. AT: Perrhaps it werre the conditions. AT: She mentioned how she wound up dealling with you, in passing. GG: She. Was. Trying. To. Steal. Books. From. The. Archives.... I. Was. Trying. To. Keep. Her. From. Destroying. Them. For. Her. Scrapbook.... AT: Of courrse. GG: Even. If. They. Were. Red. Rom. Books. With. The. Sort. Of. Cover. To. Indicate. How. Trashy. They. Are.... AT: Eitherr way. GG: It. Is. Odd.... She. Seems. To. Adhere. To. The. Spectrum. In. Regards. To. Herself. Over. Others.... But. When. It. Is. Forced. Over. Her. Though.... GG: Not. That. The. Spectrum. Has. Much. Meaning. Right. Now.... AT: It doesn't. GG: In. Any. Case. I. Am. Glad. You. Seemed. To. Have. An. Easier. Time. Dealing. With. Her. Than. Myself.... Though. She. Is. Going. To. Be. Going. To. Miss. Aaisha'S. Group.... GG: Miss. Aaisha. Will. Not. Have. An. Easy. Time. Dealing. With. This. One.... Nor. Will. The. Others. From. What. I. Have. Been. Told. By. Mr. Moirai.... AT: It shoulld ideallly be bearrablle. GG: Let. Us. Hope. So.... GG: Though. I. Do. Not. Know. If. They. Will. Be. Much. Aid. Later. On.... They. Are. Not. One. Of. The. Players.... AT: We willl see. GG: Indeed. We. Will.... GG: In. Any. Case. I. Am. Going. To. Keep. Trying. To. See. If. Miss. Libby. Is. Online.... And. If. I. Can. Contact. Vigil.... I. Prefer. The. Former. Over. The. Latter. Though.... AT: Okay. AT: If necessarry, I willl speak with eitherr of them. GG: Miss. Fenrix.... I. Will. Trust. You. With. Ever. It. Is. You. Do. Plan.... Though. If. Whatever. It. Is. Does. Indeed. Go. Too. Far. I. Will. Do. What. I. Can. To. Stop. You. And. Bring. You. Back.... AT: Thank you. AT: It shoulld not. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:49 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Serios